Ancient Magic
by Katani Petitedra
Summary: Frodo accidentally activates an ancient portal, sending him and the rest of the Fellowship into Harry Potter’s world. As can be expected, chaos ensues.
1. Chapter One: Curiosity Killed the Hobbit

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings OR Harry Potter. They belong to the two masterminds J.R.R. Tolkein and J.K. Rowling.  
  
A/N: Finally I decided to write a LOTR and HP crossover fic! Happycrazywow yay and hyperness! Yes, yes, I know Boromir should be dead. But I don't care. This is *MY* story, and *I* decide who's gonna be alive. *sticks tongue out at readers* All set? Let's go!  
  
Swish. Clang. The singing of steel upon steel sang out and echoed around the small, wooded clearing as Aragorn and Boromir dashed around the center, having a friendly sword-fight.  
  
Around the little glade sat the members of the Fellowship. Legolas (*crowd of screaming girls faint at the sound of his name) was perched on a small boulder, waxing the string of his bow and fletching new arrows with the plumage of various birds.  
  
Merry and Pippin sat along the edge, cheering for either Boromir or Aragorn, whichever one was winning at the time.  
  
Sam was cooking two rabbits over a small campfire, while Gimli watched hungrily (A/N: We does not like Gimli, does we my precioussssss . . . *readers stare at her oddly* Er, forget I said that . . .)  
  
Frodo smiled and leaned back against a moss-covered boulder. It felt good to have some rest after many close calls and battles.  
  
There was a sizzling sound and Sam screeched that Gimli had made him burn the meat. Quite quickly this escalated into an argument and there was a clang as Sam whacked the Dwarf with his frying pan.  
  
Frodo winced as Merry and Pippin, no longer focused on the sword fight, began to chant 'Fight! Fight! Fight!' On second thought, sometimes rest was impossible when you traveled with a Fellowship consisting of two men, an elf, a dwarf, and three hyperactive hobbits. Well, Sam wasn't exactly hyperactive, but even he had his moments.  
  
Frodo got to his feet heavily and shouted 'I'm going for a quick stroll! I'll be back in a bit!' to the fighting Fellowship, and quietly slipped out of the glade for a bit of well-earned peace and quiet.  
  
When the sounds from the camp finally died away, Frodo sighed with relief. It was not that he didn't like his companions; they were the best friends he ever had. But even the most sociable of hobbits enjoyed their solitude.  
  
Frodo walked a short distance away from the camp, before sitting down near a creek. I should probably be getting back soon, he thought, but something compelled him to stay. For awhile he just sat there, enjoying the silence of the forest. But gradually he became aware of a strange presence in the area. Slowly getting up, he turned around and saw immediately what he was looking for.  
  
It was an old moss-covered rock, nothing more. Anyone else would have simply overlooked it. But long experience and being associated with magic had taught Frodo not to judge things by appearance.  
  
Kneeling next to the rock, Frodo scraped moss and ferns away until many minuscule carvings were visible. He peered at it closely, but could only make out the odd letter here and there.  
  
It was Elvish, no doubt about that, but the writing was so ancient that years of erosion had caused most of it to fade away.  
  
After another futile attempt to read the writing, Frodo gave up and turned his attention instead to an odd-looking symbol carved beneath the runes.  
  
It appeared to be a sun, with two snake-like dragons curled about it. His curiosity now aroused, Frodo reached out one finger to touch it.  
  
The moment his skin made contact with the stone, a brilliant white light erupted from the symbol.  
  
Yelping in panic, Frodo tried to yank his hand away, but it was of no use. The light engulfed him. When it finally faded, Frodo was no longer on the streambank.  
  
Frodo hurtled through blinding whiteness, suddenly being tossed out of it like a butterfly in a hurricane. He had a split-second view of a dark, misty wood before his head hit cold stone and he knew no more.  
  
A/N: *looks around nervously and whispers* I know, that was bad, but somehow I think I am not mentally capable of doing anything right. Just so you guys know, this IS a crossover fic, but I decided to start in Middle- Earth for a change. Go me. Now all you people be nice and review or I'll set Gollum on you. Tootles. :) 


	2. Chapter Two: Running Towards the Light

A/N: *wipes tears of happiness from eyes* Well you guys, you made me really happy. I posted this without expecting any reviews and ta daa, here I am with three of them already. But I'm sure you just want me to get on with it so you can read so I'll end my ramblings here. Love ya! *blows kisses to the audience and runs offstage*  
  
Ancient Magic: Chapter Two  
  
Regaining consciousness was a painful experience. Head throbbing mercilessly, Frodo slowly opened his eyes.  
  
He was no longer in the cheerful woods that the Fellowship had rested in. The forest he now found himself in was dark and misty.  
  
A chill of terror crept into Frodo's heart as he remembered what had happened. He had been sucked through a portal; where he was now, he had no idea.  
  
Slowly he stood up, ignoring the lances of pain that stabbed through his mind. Forcing himself to keep a cool head and not panic, he looked around.  
  
He did not recognise any of this. After sitting where he was for a few minutes, he plucked up the courage to cry out.  
  
'Aragorn?' he ventured. No answer. 'Sam? Legolas? Gimli?' Nothing. An owl's piercing screech broke the silence, as though to reassure Frodo that yes, he was alone.  
  
'Well, you've sure gotten yourself into a fix this time, old lad.' Frodo thought out loud to himself. 'No sense in staying here, I might as well try to find my way out of this place.'  
  
Forcing his numbed legs to work, he stumbled along through the forest, slipping on tufts of dew-soaked grass and tripping over the occasional root.  
  
Though confident on the outside, panic was once again beginning to creep up on him. What if he never got out? What if he just kept on walking and never found anything but mist and bare trees?  
  
Shutting his eyes tight, he pushed those thoughts away. No, he thought to himself, you'll get through this. You've fought your way out of worse situations than this. There's nothing- what was that?!  
  
Frodo stopped dead n his tracks. He was positive he had heard something. After standing there listening for a few minutes, he began to doubt that there was anything at all. Maybe he was hearing things.  
  
No. There it was. Rustling, rustling in the grass around him. He was being hunted by something he couldn't see.  
  
Letting out a piercing yell quite out of character for a small hobbit, Frodo tore off in the opposite direction of the noise. He ran as fast as his could, his breathing fast and ragged.  
  
Behind him he could hear noises. His pursuers! Urging himself to go even faster, he plunged onward through the trees.  
  
Suddenly a light appeared in front of him. Light? he thought. Yes! Run toward the light! (A/N: No, Frodo is not stupid. He's just panicking)  
  
Bang! Without warning, he ran into something large and very solid. Half stunned, Frodo fell to the ground.  
  
'Hm? What's that?' said the large solid something, holding up a lantern. It spotted Frodo. Reaching out with an enormous hand, it hoisted him off the ground. 'Eh? What do we have here?'  
  
A/N: Bwahahaha! A cliffie! Give you one guess as to who Frodo ran into. And don't worry, my loyal fans, I'll be getting back to the Fellowship in the next chapter. As usual, read and review! Feed my craving! =D 


	3. Chapter Three: Enter Aragorn

Disclaimer: I do not own either Harry Potter OR Lord of the Rings. DUH! YOU SHOULD ALREADY KNOW THAT AND IF YOU STILL THINK I OWN EITHER OF THEM YOU HAVE THE IQ OF A FLOBBERWORM!  
  
A/N: Yayy, more reviews! I realize that I forgot to do individual replies last time, so I will now. And all of you who guessed it was Hagrid, you're . . . *drumroll* ABSOLUTELY CORRECT! Bessie, tell our contestants what they've won!  
  
BESSIE: Moo.  
  
Yes, well, I suppose that will have to do. Anyway, thank you to:  
  
Jen: Yayy, my first reviewer! :) Glad you liked it.  
  
Bijou: I know what you mean. I've read some pretty lousy crossover fics, but I've read some good ones too, so give this one a chance! Please? *puppy- dog eyes*  
  
PoPo: Glad you liked it! Your story's good too. Hehe! :)  
  
arwen-evenstar: No, your guess wasn't pathetic, it was right! Bessie, what did you say the prize was? A cookie? Oh well. *hands arwen-evenstar a cookie*  
  
x-silver-saffire-x: Yeah, I agree, crossovers ARE fun. Yep, you get a cookie too!  
  
Caileo: Hey there, Caileo! Glad you like it! *growls* I am gonna FORCE you to read LOTR sometime. I'll whack you over the head and read it out loud to you if I have to.  
  
Rebecca: YEAH! GO HERMIONE! *blushes* Er, sorry about that. Yeah, of course the bookworm's gonna know who he is. Anyway, yeah, poor little Frodo. Don't worry lots of humor coming! =P lol. Thanx for reviewing!  
  
The 'Fight of the Fellowship', as Merry and Pippin called it, had subsided, although Sam was still glaring at Gimli at every chance he could.  
  
'Great fight, huh?' said Merry, who had a livid bruise forming around his right eye.  
  
'I'll say,' agreed Pippin. 'Pity Frodo didn't join in.'  
  
'Speaking of Frodo,' said Aragorn, interrupting the duo's conversation, 'have either of you seen him. I myself haven't laid eyes on him since before the fight.' Merry and Pippin shrugged.  
  
'I seem to remember him saying something about going on a stroll.' said Boromir, who had been listening in. 'I suppose he didn't want to get involved in the fight.'  
  
'Well, I hope he doesn't stay out too long.' said Aragorn. 'I don't like the idea of him alone. There could be orcs in the area.'  
  
'Oh, don't be such a worrywart.' said Merry cheerfully, grabbing Aragorn's sleeve and pulling him down to sit on a log. 'We scouted out the area before we set up camp, remember?'  
  
'Yeah,' Aragorn agreed grudgingly. The minutes passed, and soon the sky began to darken as night swept over on velvet wings, and still their little Ringbearer hadn't returned. Now Aragorn was really worried. Frodo never stayed away this long.  
  
Rising to his feet, Aragorn hefted his sword. 'I'm going to look for Frodo,' he said. 'Keep the fire going.' With that he turned and strode out of the clearing.  
  
* * * A/N: Hehe, I bet you're all wondering what's happened to our little hobbit after last chapter's cliffie. So let's just check up on him, shall we? * * *  
  
Eyes wide with panic, Frodo was lifted off the ground by the huge hand until he was face-level with the thing.  
  
Two beetle-black eyes gleamed from inside tangles of wild, untamed hair.  
  
'Blimey, what's a little feller like you doin' all alone in the Forbidden Forest?' the man asked incredulously.  
  
'I'll tell you if you put me down!' cried Frodo, squirming in the giant's grip. The man obediently dropped Frodo, who dusted himself off, seeing that the man was not about to hurt him.  
  
The giant crouched down next to Frodo.  
  
'So, what ARE you doing here? It ain't called the Forbidden Forest fer nothin' yeh know.'  
  
'I have no idea,' said Frodo. 'All I did was touch a rock and I ended up here.' The giant blinked owlishly (A/N: Owlishly, that's such a cool word! Everybody now! Owlishly!).  
  
'Well, blow me if I know anything abou' it,' he said. 'Suppose I'd best get yeh up ter the castle. The name's Hagrid, by the way.' He held out an enormous hand for Frodo to shake.  
  
'Frodo Baggins,' said Frodo. His hand was tiny compared to Hagrid's, but he shook anyway, wanting to be polite.  
  
Hagrid stood up. 'Well, nice ter meet yeh. We'd best be off.' Before Frodo could protest, Hagrid had swept him up onto his shoulders and began walking away through the trees.  
  
'So where exactly are we going?' asked Frodo.  
  
'Up ter the castle,' said Hagrid. 'Almost there now.' As they rounded the bend in the path, an enormous castle came into view, its many windows glowing gold and warm.  
  
Hagrid chuckled as Frodo's mouth dropped open in amazement.  
  
'Yeah, tha's what everyone looks like when they firs' sees Hogwarts.'  
  
A/N: Heh he, not much of an ending, I know. But anyway, hope you all like it so far. Remember, reviewing inspires me to write faster which means quicker updates! Is that a deal or what?! Hey, I should be on commercials! Lol. =P Oh, and if you like this story, you'll probably like my other one, Harry Potter and the Ring of Merlin. Anyhoo, please review! *dashes away giggling hysterically* 


	4. Chapter Four: Gandalf!

DISCLAIMER: Do I own either of these? Hm, let's check! *checks file* Nope. *checks again* Still don't. *checks one more time* Hey! I own it! No, wait, never mind . . .  
  
A/N: *does a happy little dance* Yippee! Lots and lots of reviews! They like me, they really like me! Please read my other fic too. :) Thanks to:  
  
Kat: Yeah, LOTR and HP rock! Glad you like the fic.  
  
Moonlight Sonata: Thanx for reviewing! *giggles stupidly* Yeah, inventing words is fun, isn't it? Hey, Hagrid DOES look like Gimli. Except much taller. He doesn't have to stand on a box o see over the wall. Hehe, dat's funnee! Anyway, glad you like the fic. =P  
  
Princess Hermione: Thanks! And about the suggestion, that was exactly what I was gonna do in the first place. Why did you think I sent Aragorn off to look for Frodo? Anyway, you win a cookie for guessing right.  
  
Wellduh: Yeah, sometimes crossovers are really bad. I'm not an expert on characters either. Gotta read the books again ;)  
  
Webspinner: *whispers* Yeah, I should be studying too, but who wants to do that anyway?! I don't! SO THERE, EVIL POPSICLE STICKS! Whoops, lost my sanity there for a minute. Yeah, believe it or not, owlishly IS a word! Weird, huh? But it sounds funny, so that's all that counts, right?! 0_o You stole Frodo's ring? He is not going to be happy about that, no he isn't. But don't worry, I won't tell ;)  
  
elvish princess: Thanks! :)  
  
Legolas maniac: Don't worry, Legolas will come through sooner or later. But I must say, *holds head high* that I am FAR above having crushes on fictional characters- *Smaug comes in* SMAUG! MY LOVE! *jumps on Smaug and hugs him* *audience stares* Whoops, heh heh . . . Ararmer: Glad you like it! And as to what happens next, you'll just have to read and find out, won't you? muahahaha . . .  
  
Alex: Wow, I actually have people waiting for the next chapter! That makes me feel loved! Better hurry up! =P  
  
lausiek: Thanx for reviewing! Wow, it's really like a real HP story? Wow!  
  
Neo-Kitty: *does happy little dance* Yay! Another fan! Enjoy!  
  
Whew! Now that that's over with, on with the fic!  
  
  
  
'He *could* have just stayed in the camp, but nooo, he has to wander off!' Aragorn muttered angrily to himself as he tramped through the woods in search of Frodo. 'It's hard enough having Merry and Pippin to deal with, and now this!'  
  
He crouched next to the streambank where Frodo had rested earlier. Hobbit footprints were easy to track, and they led right up to this spot. So why the hell was there no Frodo?!  
  
Sighing heavily, Aragorn got up again, deciding to search elsewhere. As he rose, his knuckles brushed against the symbol carved into the rock.  
  
There was a burst of white light and when it faded, Aragorn was no longer on the streambank.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Frodo had to work hard to hide his amazement as he and Hagrid made their way up to the castle doors.  
  
Despite his amazement, however, Frodo was beginning to worry about the rest of the Fellowship. He knew they would be worried about him missing; after all, he WAS the Ringbearer.  
  
'Don' worry, Frodo.' said Hagrid, noticing the worried look on the hobbit's face. 'Professor Dumbledore'll know what ter do with yeh.'  
  
'Professor who?' said Frodo, but Hagrid was already entering the castle and didn't hear him. But that didn't matter; because all worries were driven from the hobbit's mind as he looked around at the interior of the Entrance Hall.  
  
If he had thought Hogwarts was magnificent from the outside, it was nothing compared to the inside.  
  
'This is amazing,' thought Frodo, 'Not even Rivendell is as magnificent as this.'  
  
They traveled down long corridors lined with suits of armor and portraits. The first shock came when a portrait that they passed cheerfully said, 'How do you do?'  
  
Frodo had been so surprised that he nearly fell off of Hagrid's shoulder.  
  
'That- that painting just talked to me!' he cried.  
  
'Yeah,' said Hagrid casually, 'they do that sometimes. Ah, here we are.' They stopped in front of a huge statue of a Phoenix.  
  
'Canary Creams,' said Hagrid, and the statue turned around to reveal a staircase. Frodo, who had no idea what Canary Creams were, hopped won from Hagrid's shoulder and then followed him up the staircase.  
  
They reached a large oaken door with a brass knocker shaped as the head of a griffin. Hagrid, ignoring the knocker, pounded his fist on the door several times.  
  
The door opened, revealing a tall man with a long white beard. Frodo was shocked.  
  
'Gandalf?!' He said incredulously.  
  
A/N: So, whadja think? Remember, I love reviews! Whenever I get one I get super-hyper and run around the house screaming! It's fun, try it sometime. Anyway, again, review and read my other story too! . . . it rhymed . . . 


	5. Chapter Five: Many Unanswered Questions

A/N: I'm BA-ACK! You thought you'd be rid of me! You thought I'd gone! Well, YOU WERE WRONG!!!!!! I'll come in the night, in your dreams while your sleeping, and I'll steal all . . .your . . .MILK!!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHA! MUAHAHAHAHA! Ahem. Sorry I haven't posted for awhile. No, I am not dead. I had the flu and didn't feel like writing.  
  
Legolas maniac: Meep! *cowers* All right already! I heard you! I'll put him in! Anyway, thanks for reviewing! =P Oh, and the reason Frodo thought that Hogwarts was more magnificent than Rivendell was because he had never seen anything like it before and Rivendell is kinda the first thing to come to mind when you think of something to compare it to.  
  
Moonlight Sonata: Yeah, I love that scene too. Hehe, it's so funny when Gimli and Legolas fight.  
  
Lausiek: Glad you like it! =D Sorry about the short chapters, but I have like zero time to type lately because of my evil teachers and their confounded piles of homework. DOOM AND GLOOM! -_-  
  
Rehtaeh: Yup yup yup, don't worry, this won't be one of those weird fics where Dumbledore turns out to really be Gandalf. He just looks like him. =0 Anywayz, glad you like it!  
  
Lausie: Thanks! =P  
  
*sniff* Only five reviewers . . . Oh well! I'm still happy! Lalala . . . *dances offstage singing random songs* Be one with the cheese =P  
  
Mist . . . shadows . . . trees . . . WHAT?! were Aragorn's first thoughts coming into consciousness. Jumping from his lying position onto his feet (A/N: A handy little skill warrior peoples have! =D), he drew his sword and looked around wildly.  
  
Nothing recognizable.  
  
Trying to contemplate (A/N: Another cool word!) the situation calmly and keep a cool head, he quickly thought of all possible theories on how he could have gotten to this place.  
  
The last thing he remembered was touching the strange rock in the clearing . . . A light clicked on inside Aragorn's head.  
  
It must have been a portal. Gandalf had told him of portals before; they would send the person or thing to a different universe entirely.  
  
If that was what had happened, then Aragorn was in big trouble. It took extremely strong magic to open a portal from the opposite end and Aragorn, while a strong warrior, didn't have any magic in him whatsoever.  
  
The only thing he could do was to try and find someone who could possibly help him.  
  
Sheathing his sword, Aragorn strode off in the direction of Hogwarts, though he didn't know it at the time.  
  
% % % % %  
  
'Gandalf?!' Frodo cried incredulously. The old man looked down in surprise, not having noticed Frodo there at first.  
  
'I'm sorry,' said the man kindly, 'But I am not Gandalf. I am Albus Dumbledore.'  
  
'Oh.' said Frodo, looking down in embarrassment. It was true, upon closer look the man was not Gandalf. 'Sorry.'  
  
'No offense taken. You are a hobbit, are you not?'  
  
Frodo nodded.  
  
'Ah. I presume you were sucked through a portal?'  
  
Nodding again, Frodo wondered how this man could possibly have known about the portal.  
  
'I see. Can you wait in here for the moment while I have a word with some of the staff members? I will be back shortly.'  
  
Dumbledore and Hagrid turned and exited the study, leaving Frodo alone and very confused.  
  
Now what? Frodo thought, but his thoughts were interrupted by a soft chirp from behind him.  
  
A/N: Yes yes, another short chapter. *ducks under computer desk as fans roar and pull out tomatoes* But wait! The next chapter will be longer, I promise! Bet you can all guess what will happen next . . . muahaha . . . Anyhoo, who should I send through the portal next? Tell me in your review! Tootles. 


	6. Chapter Six: No Elf is Perfect

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say this?  
  
A/N: Once again, thank you for all the wonderful reviews! They make me so happy! And I'm even happier cuz today's my birthday! I'm thirteen now! *does 'Kit's Funky Little Dance (TM!)'* Anyhoo, I feel so happy that I decided to update all my fics and maybe even post my newest one if I can get it finished tonight. Thanks:  
  
Lady Foxfire: Well, considering you were the only one who told me who they wanted, Legolas it shall be! Oh, and I won't be sending any HP characters into Middle-Earth unless I write a sequel, and I want to finish this first. But thanx for reviewing =D  
  
Lausie: Whoops, sorry. I knew that they sounded similar, but being my naturally dumb self I didn't figure it out. Oh, and don't worry. This chapter will be longer because I now have three sections to write, Frodo in Dumbledore's office, Aragorn on his way to Hogwarts, and Legolas going through the portal. So this should be much longer than the last!  
  
Aramer: You think it's wonderful? Gosh! I didn't know I was THAT good! Lol!  
  
Reigh Evenstar: Eep! I just turned thirteen! I'm too young to die! Oh and don't worry, a frying pan will be included . . . *wields frying pan menacingly* BWAHAHA!  
  
Oh, one last little note before I begin the fic: When I am writing about Frodo and Aragorn, it is night in HP's world. But when I write about Legolas, who is still in Middle-Earth, it's morning. I know it doesn't make sense, but NOTHING about me makes sense.  
  
'CHIRP!'  
  
Frodo jumped about ten feet in the air before whirling around to see what had made the noise.  
  
Sitting upon a handsomely carved wooden perch was a large, beautiful eagle with red and gold plumage. Or at least, Frodo THOUGHT it was an eagle.  
  
The 'eagle' cocked its head to one side and chirped again. Frodo glared at it suspiciously. Was it one of those birds he had heard about killing small animals and eating them bit by bit? Of course, Frodo was NOT a small animal, but because of his size, he was afraid the bird might make hobbit a part of the menu . . .  
  
'Nice birdie?' he said cautiously. 'You don't want to eat me, do you?'  
  
The bird looked at him as though he were totally stupid.  
  
'I suppose not,' said Frodo. Thank Ancalagon that it didn't look hungry. Deciding that he shouldn't bother the bird further, Frodo instead turned his focus to the rest of the study. The first thing that caught his eyes was a glorious sword hanging over the fireplace.  
  
Ah, what a sword! The hilt was silver and studded with rubies, and engraved with pictures of unicorns and griffins and other fantastic beasts.  
  
Standing on tiptoe, Frodo could barely make out the name; Godric Gryffindor carved into the blade. He must have been a great warrior to have owned a sword so magnificent! Frodo thought in admiration.  
  
Moving on, he saw an old, tattered hat sitting on a shelf. Frodo smiled. It looked a little like that ridiculous hat that old Gandalf used to wear.  
  
Frodo now turned his attention to a large pile of books in the corner. He had loved to read while in the Shire, though while traveling with the Fellowship he'd had very little time to curl up with a good book.  
  
Walking over to the pile, he read some of the titles, hoping to find a good one to read until Professor Dumbledore returned.  
  
Quidditch Through the Ages, A Sorcerer's Companion, How to Care for Your Pet Dragon, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. Ah! That sounds good!  
  
Frodo immediately set about trying to tug the book from the pile, which was quite hard, because it was wedged between two encyclopedias of magical spells. After much puffing and tugging, Frodo finally managed to pull the book out. Smiling with satisfaction, he looked down at the cover. What he didn't notice was that the pile of books was beginning to teeter.  
  
He looked up. His eyes widened.  
  
'HELP!!' he cried, but his voice was stifled by the avalanche of books that cascaded down around him.  
  
* * * *  
  
Halting on steps to the main door of Hogwarts, Aragorn wiped sweat from his face. What a trek! He was sure that he had spent a good hour and a half hiking through that confounded forest. Finally, he had reached civilization.  
  
Looking up at the castle, Aragorn shook his head in wonder. Magnificent. My compliments to whoever built it, he thought.  
  
Trudging up the final steps, Aragorn halted in front of the large oaken doors. No point in beating around the bush. He brought his fist down on the door, knocking loudly three times.  
  
After several minutes had passed, Aragorn began to think that no one had heard him and began to knock again, but at that moment the door opened and a face peeked around it.  
  
Aragorn's first impression was of a large dragonfly.  
  
The woman wore huge glasses that magnified her eyes to be much larger that the rest of her face. Beads, jewels and amulets dangled about her neck.  
  
'Hello,' said Aragorn politely. 'I was wondering if I could have a word with whoever owns this place?'  
  
'My dear,' the woman breathed. 'I see death stalking you. I fear that you do not have much longer. You shall- No, it is better not to say!' With that she slammed the door shut again, leaving a bewildered Aragorn on the steps.  
  
Suddenly another woman's voice sounded from inside the doors.  
  
'Sibyll? Who was that?'  
  
'Oh, Minerva,' gasped the first woman. 'I saw . . . Death.'  
  
'Oh, enough with that nonsense!' snapped the first woman, and she opened the door. She had a sharp, severe face, and her hair was drawn into a tight bun.  
  
'How may I help you?' said the woman curtly.  
  
'Erm,' began Aragorn, still slightly confused about Sibyll's rants. 'I am a traveler, and I was wondering if I may speak with the leader of this place.'  
  
'Of course,' said the woman. 'I will take you to him. I am Minerva McGonagall, by the way.'  
  
'I am Aragorn,' he said, following her inside. She blanched as she caught a whiff of him (A/N: Imagine a guy who was probably pretty sweaty to begin with who has just been hiking for an hour! Yuck! -)  
  
'This way, said McGonagall, and she lead him up the marble staircase.  
  
* * * *  
  
The morning sun crept over the horizon, shining down on the clearing where the Fellowship rested.  
  
Legolas slept soundly, crouched in a sitting position on a low tree limb. Being asleep, he didn't realize that he had been slowly been slipping off of the branch.  
  
Suddenly he fell off the branch completely, landing flat on his face on the ground. He sat up quickly, rubbing his nose and looking around in hopes that no one had seen (A/N: Ever seen someone really popular or respected do something really dumb, like trip over their own shoelaces or get locked into a bathroom stall? Well, as much as I like Legolas, no one's perfect!) Thankfully, the only one awake was Sam, and he didn't appear to notice.  
  
Leaping to his feet nimbly, Legolas strode over and sat down next to the fire, which Sam had rekindled.  
  
'Beautiful morning, isn't it, Sam?' he said cheerfully.  
  
'Yes, it certainly is!' said Sam, stifling a giggle. Though having pretended not to notice, Sam of course had seen the whole thing. Not that he held it against the elf. The young hobbit knew that no one was perfect, not even Legolas.  
  
'Where are Aragorn and Frodo? I suppose Frodo got the lecture of his life when Aragorn found him. Pity I was asleep when they got back.' Legolas said casually.  
  
Sam looked up at the elf, surprised. 'You didn't know? They haven't come back yet.'  
  
It was the elf's turn to be surprised. 'What? I thought they'd be back by now!'  
  
Sam gnawed his lip. 'I know. I'm sure Strider can take care of himself, but I'm very worried about Mr. Frodo. You know he has a knack for getting himself into trouble.'  
  
Legolas was equally worried, but he tried to hide it as he rose and put a reassuring hand on Sam's shoulder.  
  
'Don't worry, Master Samwise. I'll go out searching for them myself.' Here the elf put on a mock serious face. 'And you can be sure that I'll have a word or two to say to those young scamps when I find them!'  
  
Sam laughed and Legolas strode off into the woods. (A/N: By now you ALL must know what's going to happen! Let's just skip to when he gets to the riverbank.)  
  
Legolas scratched his head in bewilderment. He had never seen anything like this, not in all the centuries he had been in Middle-Earth.  
  
Here were Frodo's tracks, there were Aragorn's. They both went up to the same point, and then they stopped. It was as though they had both disappeared.  
  
Looking up, Legolas saw that behind the moss-covered rocks, there was a clump of willow trees. He knew that Frodo loved to climb trees, and Aragorn had been the same in his younger days. It wasn't much of a possibility, but it was worth taking a look.  
  
Stepping over some of the smaller rocks, Legolas made his way to the willow trees until (A/N: Yes, that's right.) he placed his foot down on the symbol- covered rock.  
  
It was all over in a flash of brilliant light.  
  
A/N: Wow! That's got to be the longest chapter I've ever written for this story! I should get a medal! Anyhoo, does this satisfy your need for longer chapters, Lausie? As always, review! Oh, and though I probably won't get it up tonight, (more likely tomorrow) I'm going to start a silly story about what would happen if I had to babysit a young Frodo. Guess I just read too many depressing fics about Frodo as a kid and decided to write a funny one! Go me. Well, I'd better get started! Oh yeah, and tell me who you want to be sent through the portal next! I'm beginning to run out of creative ideas for getting the Fellowship to touch the odd rock . . . 


	7. Chapter Seven: Buried by Books? Poor Fro...

Disclaimer: ME: Right, who here thinks I own LOTR or HP?  
  
AUDIENCE: *cricket chirps*  
  
ME: Anyone?  
  
RANDOM AUDIENCE MEMBER: I think you own it!  
  
ME: *breathes fire on RAM*  
  
RAM: *screams and dies*  
  
ME: Anyone else?  
  
AUDIENCE: No, Ma'am!  
  
A/N: Hi everybody! I'm posting again! Isn't that great? *sees all audience member's head simultaneously nod no* Oh . . .  
  
Lady Foxfire: Ugh, I'm not sure I'll make THAT happen, but thanks for the suggestion. And don't worry, I'll have LOTS of fun with Frodo, Aragorn and Legolas . . . *cackles evilly*  
  
Lausie: *gasps* OF COURSE Harry's gonna show up! He's like one of my favorite characters! He HAS to show up! *calms down* Oh, and I like your idea of sending in the rest of the hobbits (gotta love 'em!) in next, so I think that's what I'll do. Thanks for your review! =D  
  
Silver Saffire: *hugs gold-plated computer* Yayness! Now I have a new weapon to use! *runs around whacking random audience members with gold- plated computer*  
  
Moonlight Sonata: You'll fill my E-mail with . . . JUNK?!?! *twilight zone music* DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! =0 Here's the next chapter!  
  
Elijah Wood LVR: The reason I did that was because those are Frodo's thoughts, so it was impossible for HIM to rest with the other three hobbits as well as the rest of the Fellowship around. So unless he was talking about himself in third person (Like Gollum! *shudders*), he wouldn't have included himself on the list.  
  
Whew! I'm getting more reviews for this story than I thought I would! On with the fic!  
  
'Excuse me for asking, er . . . Minerva,' said Aragorn, following Professor McGonagall through the corridors of Hogwarts, 'But who was that woman who answered the door?'  
  
'Oh, *her*.' said McGonagall, rolling her eyes. 'That was Sibyll Trelawney. She teaches Divination here at Hogwarts, and she takes great joy in predicting violent deaths of anyone unfortunate enough to be around her.'  
  
As they turned the corner, two men came into view. One of them was at least twice as tall as a normal man, with wild tangles of black hair and beard.  
  
The other man, who appeared to be very old, with long white hair and beard, smiled politely at McGonagall and held up a finger, indicating that she should wait to talk to him until he had finished with this particular matter.  
  
'Where exactly did you find him, Rubeus?'  
  
'Well, he was runnin' away from somethin', probably scared of the forest sounds, an' he sorta bumped into me, Professor.'  
  
'I see. The poor little fellow must have been scared out of his wits. You may go back to your hut now, Rubeus. I'm sure that Fang is eagerly awaiting his supper.'  
  
As the giant trudged obediently away, the older man turned to McGonagall and Aragorn.  
  
'Now, how may I help you?'  
  
'This man,' McGonagall indicated Aragorn, 'wishes to speak with you.' With that she turned and walked away leaving Aragorn alone with Dumbledore.  
  
'Yes,' said Aragorn. 'Well, I, ah, was wondering if you happened to have seen my friend lately.' While trekking through the Forbidden Forest, Aragorn had become aware of the possibility that Frodo may have come through the portal as well. 'He is very small, only a child really, and has dark brown hair.'  
  
Dumbledore listened politely until Aragorn was done describing Frodo, and then said 'Ah yes, he arrived with Hagrid only an hour ago. Come, he is in my study.'  
  
Wordlessly Aragorn followed Dumbledore into the magnificent office. But strangely, when they arrived, there was no sign of Frodo.  
  
'That is odd,' said Dumbledore, stroking his beard, 'I could have sworn that I . . .' He caught sight of Fawkes, his phoenix, scratching at a pile of books in the corner and making small distressed noises.  
  
'What is it, Fawkes?' Muffled cries could be heard from underneath the books.  
  
'Oh dear,' said Aragorn, trying desperately to stifle his laughter as he realized what must have happened.  
  
Bending down, Dumbledore shifted some of the books and gently pulled a rather shocked Frodo from the pile.  
  
'Dear me, how did you manage to get yourself into that mess?' Dumbledore chuckled. But Frodo didn't hear him.  
  
'Strider!' he cried, throwing himself into Aragorn's arms. 'I'm so sorry for wandering off, but I wanted to rest, and then I got touched the rock and there was a whole bunch of white light and I-'  
  
'Slow down, little one!' laughed Aragorn. 'You'll have plenty of time to explain later. We were getting so worried about you!'  
  
'M'sorry,' said Frodo guiltily, staring down at the floor. 'I shouldn't have wandered off.'  
  
'That's all right, Frodo.' said Aragorn reassuringly. 'But hush, let's hear what Professor Dumbledore has to say.'  
  
Dumbledore smiled kindly at the two of them. 'I see that you were both taken through the portal. My guess is that I will be able to send you back, but it will take much magic to do so. However, I have not yet heard of a Hobbit or a Ranger who is not hungry, so let us go down to the kitchens and see what is there in manner of food.'  
  
'I wonder how Sauron will react,' joked Frodo as they descended the spiral staircase, 'when he sees that the Ring has disappeared off the face of Middle-Earth!'  
  
* * * *  
  
Meanwhile, in the depths of the Forbidden Forest, the limp figure of Legolas lay unconscious in a bed of ferns.  
  
After a good amount of time, the elf's eyes fluttered open. Wincing from the aches in his head, he sat up and looked around.  
  
Unlike Aragorn and Frodo, who'd at first had no clue as to where they were, the elf immediately knew what had happened.  
  
Why oh why hadn't he seen that the rock was a portal before he'd gone and stepped on it?  
  
Berating himself mentally, Legolas picked up his bow and stood, getting a better look at his surroundings.  
  
A trail of broken branches and trampled grass led away in one direction. Stooping to see the path more closely, Legolas smiled to himself. Frodo had passed this way!  
  
Looking further, the elf found Aragorn's footsteps, leading in the same direction.  
  
I'm still going to find them, even if I'm in a different dimension. Thought the elf grimly, and he set off in the direction that his two comrades had taken.  
  
* * * *  
  
Back in Middle-Earth, the rest of the Fellowship had become extremely worried. First Frodo, then Aragorn, and now Legolas?  
  
Boromir and Gimli were the only ones who truly understood the situation, but they refrained from talking about it in front of the Hobbits, for fear of sending them into a panic.  
  
Merry and Pippin, meanwhile, were trying to calm a hysterical Sam.  
  
'I just can't stand it, mister Frodo lost out there! And Aragorn and Legolas as well! What if they've been captured?' he sobbed repeatedly.  
  
'Don't worry, Sam!' Pippin said cheerfully. 'I'm sure they're fine. Rather silly of them actually, getting lost in the woods.'  
  
'Hey, Pip,' said Merry, his eyes lit with a sudden idea. 'What if *we* went out there and brought them back? I mean, two great warriors like us, we'll have them back here by lunchtime!'  
  
Pippin thought this was a great idea, and the two of them promptly buckled on their sword belts and stole off into the woods when Boromir and Gimli were not looking.  
  
Sam got up and ran after them. 'No! You'll get lost, just like the rest of them! Stop!'  
  
But Merry and Pippin were not to be reasoned with, and soon all three of them were lost in the depths of the warm afternoon and calm woodlands.  
  
A/N: Yay! Another (fairly) long chapter! I greatly look forward to typing how the three Hobbits get sucked through the portal. I already have the basic layout of that scene. Anyhoo, as always, review! 


	8. Chapter Eight: Merry and Pippin, Partner...

Disclaimer: *holds up gold-plated computer and frying pan* See these? They're all I own. I'd love to say that I own the LOTR characters (particularly the hobbits!), but I can't because I don't. Happy?  
  
A/N: Hi, all! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
  
Lady Foxfire: You bet there will! I've already got the scene where I add Harry; my parents had to keep asking me why I was laughing at nothing all through dinner. Not sure about Sirius, but Voldie's definitely gonna be there. And as for how they get back, I dunno. Suppose Dumbledore'll have to find a way.  
  
Aramer: *grins* Thank you! *bows*  
  
Lausie: Yay! I'm fantastic! *dances around the room, then stops and looks fantastic up in her dictionary* Oh! Okay! *resumes her happy dance*  
  
Moonlight Sonata: Eep! Now I'm scared! *hides under desk throwing pages of random stories at the horrifying Moonlight Sonata to keep it satisfied*  
  
Silver Saffire: Yeah, the poor little guy just keeps getting into trouble, doesn't he? Oh well. I'm not sure if I'll send Boromir and Gimli in. I'm satisfying with what I've got for now! *grins evilly*  
  
By around noon, the trio of Hobbits had grown tired and stopped to rest on a streambank (A/N: I hope we all know WHICH streambank by now!).  
  
'I'm hungry,' whined Pippin, looking expectantly at Sam, who was always the one who made meals.  
  
'Don't look at me,' growled Sam. 'Its all your fault for getting us lost out here!' 'We're not lost!' protested Merry, swinging his sword and neatly chopping a dandelion. 'We just don't know the way.'  
  
Pippin looked at his two companions, seeing that they were not about to provide any food.  
  
'Well, if YOU'RE not going to feed a starving young Hobbit, I'll just have to get food myself.' With that he began climbing a large peach tree, the whole time staring up at a single ripe peach.  
  
'Hey!' shouted Merry, climbing the tree after his cousin. 'I want some too!'  
  
Both reaching the branch at the same time, they began to fight over the peach, rocking perilously on the high limb.  
  
'Watch out!' Sam called up to them. 'Don't fa-' Too late. Still fighting, they toppled off the branch and fell heavily to the rocks below.  
  
There was a flash of brilliant white light, and then they were gone.  
  
Sam blinked, then looked around in bewilderment.  
  
What had just happened?  
  
Looking down at the rocks, Sam noticed the stone with the elven symbols. That must be it.  
  
Sam sighed. 'Samwise Gamgee, just how do you get yourself mixed up in these things?' Taking a deep breath, Sam firmly planted both hands on the rock.  
  
Another white flash filled the clearing.  
  
* * * * After a hearty meal, Dumbledore was leading Frodo and Aragorn on a tour of the Hogwarts grounds.  
  
'This is a truly fascinating place,' said Aragorn as they walked alongside the lake.  
  
'Yes, it is.' agreed Dumbledore. 'It is thousands of years old, and full of many secrets that we have not yet discovered.' He chuckled quietly to himself. 'So many wonders, some big and others small. But all of them still miraculous.'  
  
As the old professor spoke, he turned to face an old beech tree. As you can probably imagine, he was very surprised to find an arrow point at his throat.  
  
* * * *  
  
'Frodo, Aragorn, run!' Legolas shouted, still with his bow directed at Professor Dumbledore. 'I'll hold them off!'  
  
'Legolas, NO!' cried Aragorn, seeing the danger that their new friend was in.  
  
Legolas looked confused, but didn't lower the bow. 'Run!' he shouted again.  
  
'Legolas, stop, he's not an enemy!' said Frodo. Upon hearing the Hobbit's voice, Legolas seemed even more confused.  
  
'You mean . . .' he said, lowering the bow at last, ' . . . You're not prisoners?'  
  
'NO!' shouted Frodo and Aragorn in unison.  
  
A dull blush crept into the elf's pale features as, more bewildered than ever, he shot the arrow into the ground between his feet. 'I am truly sorry, sir.' he said to Dumbledore. 'I wouldn't have threatened had I known you were a friend.'  
  
'Apology accepted.' said Dumbledore kindly. 'Your confusion was perfectly understandable.'  
  
Smiling in gratitude, Legolas turned to Frodo and Aragorn.  
  
'Are you two all right? You aren't hurt, are you?'  
  
'We're fine, Legolas. No need to worry.' replied Aragorn. 'How did you manage to come through the portal?'  
  
Just as Legolas was about to answer, he was cut off by a loud roar coming from Hagrid's hut.  
  
A/N: I know I'm evil, leaving you all with a cliffie like that. But don't worry; nothing bad will happen! Hope you all liked how I had Legolas meet up with Aragorn and Frodo. By the way, do you people have any opinions as to if I should bring Boromir and Gimli in or just let them sit in Middle- Earth and twiddle their thumbs until the end of the fic? Personally, I can't write very well from either of their personalities, but if you truly want them in the fic I'll try my best. Anywayz, all you people had better be nice and leave a review! *wields her new gold-plated computer menacingly* 


	9. Chapter Nine: Of Strawberries and Hide a...

Disclaimer: I OWN IT! REALLY I DO! *is dragged away kicking and screaming by the men in white coats*  
  
A/N: Oh gosh, I'm sorry I've taken so long to update! It's just that I had zero time due to evil teachers and their army of zombie homework assignments. Oh, and add three different class projects to that. -_- On a happier note, happycrazywow yay and hyperness! I've finally broken fifty reviews! *does Kit's Little Funky Dance (tm)* Butterbeer and cookies for all! *hands out cookies and butterbeer to those in audience*  
  
Lady Foxfire: If you had just been sucked through a portal to God knows where, wouldn't you be a little jumpy? Legolas was just a bit on the edgy side from the whole ordeal, and when he spotted Frodo and Aragorn walking around with someone he didn't recognize, he just sorta flipped out. But yeah. Anyway. *cackles evilly*  
  
Moonlight Sonata: OH NO! I'M RUNNING OUT OF STORIES! *flips out* NOOOOO! *falls down to the floor* Struck by lightning, struck by lightning! *gets up again* 0_0 Ooh, lookit all da pretty mithril stuff! *eyes grow really big* Anyhoo, not sure I'll make the rock come to life. Maybe I'll make Boromir trip and hit his head on it. Then he can get amnesia! *giggles stupidly* Fun fun fun!! . . . Or maybe I won't. I'll just have to wait and see.  
  
Lausie: I dunno how I'll do it. Maybe I'll take your suggestion. Oh well, I'll just stick to the ones I already have in Harry's world for now.  
  
Midnight: *cackles evilly* Give my creation LIFE! *runs around in circles screaming for ten minutes, then forgets what she was excited about* Don't worry, no cliffies this chapter, honest! *is crossing fingers behind her back*  
  
Silver Saffire: *pats gold-plated computer lovingly* Don't worry, it works just fine. Here, I'll demonstrate! *whacks random audience member with computer* *RAM falls over unconscious*  
  
Smallfry: You betcha!  
  
Reigh Evenstar: Thank you!  
  
Tinttinabulation: Well, *someone* has to keep those rascals out of trouble! ^_^  
  
Legolas Maniac: Yay! You're back! *hugs trophy* Thank you! *whacks RAM with it* Glad you like how I wrote Legolas; I was sick of seeing fics about a sickeningly perfect Legolas, so he won't be that way in my stories. *stares around at the horde of orcs* . . . I WANT YOUR SOULS!!!!!! *the orcs scream loudly and run away*  
  
Morodiel Dunna: *wipes saliva off of screen* I totally agree about the Lawn Gnomes! *nod nod* They're going to take over the world someday!  
  
Burning Phoenix: Glad you like it! Don't worry, plenty more Legolas to come!  
  
Rehtaeh: Yeah, history projects suck, don't they? Heh, I liked the Legolas thing too. Personally, I can't stand fics that make him out to be a perfect hero. I believe that he, like everyone else, has his own faults. Like falling out of trees while he's asleep ^_^ lol. And about Frodo, he does seem to have a knack for getting himself into silly situations like that. And don't worry, Aragorn has plenty of scenes in the rest of the story . . . in fact, I think you'll like this chapter! *cackles evilly*  
  
A Smile: *sighs* Yes, I seem to be incapable of writing long chapters. But don't worry, this chappie should be longer than the last ones. :)  
  
Whew! I'm getting more reviews than I thought possible! On with the fic! Oh yeah, and for all you Harry-lovers out there, you're in for a treat!  
  
'Sam? Sam! Wake up!' Sam heard these voices as if from afar. Slowly he opened his eyes. Merry's grinning face filled most of his vision.  
  
'Oy, Pip! He's awake!'  
  
'Ooh, where am I?' Sam moaned, sitting up.  
  
'Dunno,' said Merry cheerfully. 'Great flash of white light's all I remember, then whammo! Here we are!'  
  
'Doesn't really matter, anyway.' said Pippin. 'Hey!' He spotted the peach that they had been fighting over lying on the moss next to him. Picking it up, he bit into it, causing juice to dribble down his chin.  
  
'Doesn't matter? DOESN'T MATTER?!' shouted Sam, getting to his feet. 'WE'RE LOST IN SOME FREAKY PLACE AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS 'DOESN'T MATTER'?!'  
  
Ignoring him, Pippin tossed the remainder of the peach away and looked around for other edible things. 'I'm still hungry. See anything good, Merry?'  
  
Merry looked around, and then spotted something through a gap in the trees. He grinned.  
  
'Come on, mates, I think I see something that'll do just the job!'  
  
* * * (A/N: Just to let you know, we last left off with Dumbledore, Frodo, Aragorn and Legolas, who were going to investigate the roar coming from Hagrid's hut.)  
  
'What was that?' said Frodo.  
  
'It would appear that Hagrid is very angry at something,' said Dumbledore. 'We had best go and see what's wrong.'  
  
Running towards Hagrid's hut, Frodo spotted two very familiar red-headed figures dash past, closely followed by Hagrid, who was wielding a shovel.  
  
'Run, Merry!' shouted one of the figures.  
  
'I'm going as fast as I can, Pip!' shouted the other.  
  
'PEREGRIN TOOK AND MERRY BRANDYBUCK! STOP RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE!' bellowed Aragorn as he recognized them.  
  
Pippin stopped dead in his tracks, but Merry, who was still running, cannoned into him and sent the two of them sprawling into a patch of brambles.  
  
'Rubeus? What happened here?' asked Professor Dumbledore curiously as Aragorn hauled the two mischievous Hobbits from the thorny brambles.  
  
'Th-they were raidin' my strawberry patch!' Hagrid said, and he almost looked close to tears. Anyone who knew him well enough knew that he had a fierce love for anything that grew in his garden.  
  
Aragorn glared sternly at Merry and Pippin. 'Well? What have you got to say for yourselves?'  
  
'Sorry!' they said in unison, each of their faces liberally stained with strawberry juice. 'We were just hungry,' Merry added innocently.  
  
'Hungry?!' panted a new voice. Everyone turned to look and saw Sam jogging towards them, out of breath (A/N: Merry and Pippin left him behind when they ran off to raid the strawberry bushes! ^_^) 'They've done nothing but beg for food since the moment we left to search for-' He suddenly noticed Frodo. 'MISTER FRODO!' He hurled himself onto his friend.  
  
'Sam, I'm fine! Get off!' Frodo protested as Sam tried to check his pulse.  
  
'I know you're fine, Mister Frodo, but I'm just making sure!'(A/N: Just a little note to all you people who are thinking what I know you are, this is NOT slash! I HATE slash, and will never, ever write it. Sam is just over concerned with Frodo's safety, that's all.)  
  
Dumbledore smiled and turned to Merry and Pippin, who were now looking truly guilty at having stolen the strawberries.  
  
'We didn't know they belonged to someone,' said Pippin. 'We never would have taken any if we had known.' (A/N: Riiiiiiight . . .)  
  
'Aw, it's okay.' said Hagrid, who was extremely softhearted. 'No real damage done.'  
  
'Well,' said Dumbledore. 'We should probably go back up to my office and decide what's to be done with you all.'  
  
* * *  
  
Within an hour, Frodo, Aragorn, Legolas, Sam, Merry and Pippin were all sitting in Dumbledore's office, bored out of their minds. Dumbledore had told them that because it was spring vacation, there were very few students in the castle. Therefore it would probably be all right for them to look around. But after exploring every nook and cranny of the floor Dumbledore's office was on and the one above it, they were running out of ideas to keep them selves occupied.  
  
'We could play a game,' suggested Sam. 'All right,' said Aragorn, 'Just as long as it's not-'  
  
'Hide and seek!' exclaimed Pippin.  
  
' . . . that.' Aragorn finished.  
  
'I'm game,' said Frodo.  
  
'I'd prefer to sit out, if you don't mind.' said Legolas, who had just picked one of the books in Dumbledore's bookshelves.  
  
'That's fine.' said Merry.  
  
'Yeah, me too.' said Aragorn, starting to sidle over to the bookshelves, but four pairs of hobbit hands grabbed him.  
  
'Oh no you don't! You're playing too!'  
  
Aragorn scowled. 'Why do I have to play when Legolas doesn't have to?'  
  
'Because I'm better than you.'  
  
'Oh, be quiet.' Aragorn growled at the smirking elf.  
  
'Stop arguing, children.' Merry said, much to the annoyance of Aragorn and Legolas. 'Now,' He pointed to Aragorn. 'You start counting, and we'll go and hide.'  
  
With a look of despair that clearly said 'Why me?', Aragorn turned to the wall and began to count.  
  
'One . . . two . . . three . . .' After awhile, Aragorn had given up on counting and was just staring at the wall.  
  
'What's the matter? Lost count?' asked Legolas.  
  
'Shut up.' Aragorn said flatly. Legolas grinned and went back to his book.  
  
Finally, Aragorn judged that enough time had passed and left the office to search for the hobbits.  
  
'Why? Why of all games to play it had to be this?' he muttered to himself as he stomped down the corridor.  
  
Entering the library, he looked around. No sign of them here . . . Wait! He spotted a figure sitting at a table with its back facing him.  
  
Short, skinny, slightly messy black hair . . . For a moment Aragorn wondered why Frodo had picked such a lame hiding place.  
  
Sneaking up behind him, Aragorn grabbed his shoulder. 'Found you, Frodo!'  
  
Letting out a panicked shout, Frodo whirled around and punched Aragorn in the face.  
  
He stumbled backward, bewildered. Then he realized that it wasn't Frodo! (A/N: Wouldn't that be so embarrassing? *dies laughing*)  
  
Blushing furiously, Aragorn stammered out an apology to the boy he had mistaken for Frodo. 'I'm very sorry, I thought you were someone else.'  
  
The boy, who appeared to be in his early teens, slowly lowered his fists, which he had been holding in front of him.  
  
'It's all right,' he said. 'You just scared me a little.' He held out his hand. 'My name is Harry.'  
  
'Mine is Aragorn,' said Aragorn, shaking Harry's hand.  
  
Harry, who had just opened his mouth to ask Aragorn why he was in Hogwarts, was interrupted by a piercing scream coming from the floor above.  
A/N: BWAHAHAHA! ANOTHER cliffie! I LOVE cliffies! *jumps around in a circle screaming about cliffies* Anyhoo, bet you can't guess who the screaming person is! Actually, you probably can! But so what! Review or I shall turn you into a rainbow-colored monkey! Tootles!  
  
~Katani~ 


	10. Chapter Ten: Involving a Dazed Aragorn, ...

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Zippo! Zilch! Nada! Pow! EEK!  
  
A/N: *screams* Arrgh! I know I haven't updated for ages, but the Internet was down for like a week and I couldn't get online. Will you forgive me? Please? Here, I'll even sing the 'I'm Very Sorry Song'!  
  
'This is the very sorry song.  
  
Won't you help and sing along??  
  
I blew it!  
  
I'm sorry!  
  
I knew it!  
  
So sorry!  
  
I'm very sorry that I took too loooooooooooong!'  
  
There. Happy? Gee, I'm surprised no one guessed correctly who the screaming person was. Oh well! You'll find out in this chapter!  
  
Lady Foxfire: Nope, none of those, although all three of those things WILL come up in later chapters *cough* But shh, don't tell. :)  
  
Lausie: Yep, this kind of story just wouldn't be the same without Harry!  
  
Silver Saffire: Yeah, I hate cliffies unless I'm the one writing 'em! *giggles insanely* And as for Aragorn, well, he can be pretty dumb sometimes.  
  
Smallfry: You're welcome! Harry's one of my favorite characters, so I just HAD to put him in.  
  
Aramer: I is really glad you like! ^_^ And as for ideas, normally I plan out my stories, but with this one I just write as I go along and think up ideas while I write! I dunno why, but I had this vision of the four hobbits hiding from Aragorn, and I just found that idea so silly that I had to write it! ;)  
  
Legolas Maniac: Don't worry, I'm perfectly aware of the Hobbit's ages. But think about it: Does a Hobbit ever REALLY grow up? I personally think that the four of them are more like kids than adults; even Bilbo seems a lot younger than he really is (I mean in personality, not cuz of the ring! Lol!). Besides, who can resist the cuteness of Hobbits playing Hide and Seek? Oh yeah, and I'll fit Draco in somehow. *grins evilly and scuttles away*  
  
Moonlight Sonata: Yeah, I love and hate cliffies too. That's why I like to torture my readers with them! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Reigh Evenstar: Yes, rainbow-colored monkeys are cool. ^_^ But sadly, I have never met one 0,_0 I hope you forgive me for the long wait. IT WASN'T MY FAULT, I SWEAR!  
  
Midnight: *grins evilly* MUAHAHAHAHA! *choke* *cough* *gag*  
  
saiyan-girl-cheetah: Glad you like it! I'll try to update quicker from now on, but computers don't like me for some reason . . .  
  
There was a patter of footsteps as Frodo dashed down the fifth floor corridor. He loved Hide and Seek; even if he was the oldest of his four Hobbit companions, he had never really outgrown it.  
  
Frodo came to a halt, pondering the next problem. Where to hide? He looked around. Nothing in the area seemed to be a likely hiding place. Wait. There was a small cupboard standing against the wall; just big enough for Frodo to fit into.  
  
Aragorn will never think to look here, Frodo thought smugly as he crawled into it.  
  
It appeared to be a supply cupboard, there were potion bottles and pouches of herbs piled onto the shelves.  
  
Frodo pushed aside some bundles of rosemary and crouched on the bottom shelf. After waiting ten minutes or so, he was beginning to think that Aragorn would not find him at all.  
  
So, you can imagine how surprised Frodo was when someone opened the cupboard door.  
  
* * *  
  
A piercing scream broke the quiet atmosphere of the library.  
  
There was a swishing sound as Aragorn drew his sword, looking wildly around for the source of the cry.  
  
'That sounded like it came from the floor above here,' said Harry, and they both broke into a run.  
  
As he watched the Ranger loping alongside him, Harry's mind was full of confusion. Who exactly was this man? For one thing, he wore very strange clothes. They weren't even wizard robes. And the fact that he carried a sword made it even more peculiar.  
  
As they reached the fifth floor corridor, they found a young girl with brown bushy hair standing in the middle of the hallway and screaming her head off.  
  
'Hermione! What's the matter?' Harry exclaimed.  
  
'T-t-there's something in the supply cupboard!!!' Hermione shrieked, hiding behind her friend. She didn't even notice Aragorn.  
  
'Hermione,' said Harry, sounding extremely exasperated. 'There is nothing in the supply cupboard but potion ingredients.'  
  
'Yes there is!' Hermione insisted. 'It blinked at me and said 'Hello, miss'!'  
  
'Erm, Hermione, why don't we make a little trip to the hospital wing . . .' Harry said, starting to look worried.  
  
Aragorn put a hand on the boy's shoulder.  
  
'Don't worry, she's not insane. I think I know what happened.'  
  
Opening the cupboard, Aragorn said softly. 'Found you. Come out.'  
  
Several herb pouches and potion bottles were knocked over as Frodo climbed awkwardly from the cupboard.  
  
Upon seeing the Hobbit, Hermione let out a gasp and fainted dead away. 'Is she all right?' Frodo asked. 'I didn't mean to scare her like that.'  
  
'It's all right,' Harry assured him. 'She'll be fine. If she could deal with being petrified, she can handle this.'  
  
Frodo was relieved, but also embarrassed. Great impression he'd made for himself.  
  
'Just out of curiosity, though,' Harry said suddenly. 'What were you doing inside the supply cupboard?'  
  
'Oh.' said Frodo. 'I was just . . . er . . . eh heh . . .'  
  
'Don't you think we should get this girl to an infirmary?' interrupted Aragorn, fortunately covering the awkward moment.  
  
'Oh, right!' Harry said, smacking himself in the forehead. 'I'm Harry, by the way.' he added to Frodo.  
  
'Frodo Baggins,'said Frodo politely.  
  
'Well,' said Aragorn. 'Why don't you two take care of her and . . .I'll . . . just . . . keep . . . . searching . . .' His voice trailed off miserably and he stumped down the corridor in a daze, muttering to himself about demon Hobbits.  
  
Frodo smiled, shook his head, and then noticed Harry staring curiously at him.  
  
'Don't ask. You don't want to know.  
  
'I'm sure I don't.'  
A/N: I'm sorry, short chapter I know, but next chappie you'll get to see where Merry, Pippin and Sam are! Happycrazywow yay and hyperness! Keep the reviews comin', dudepeoples! Yeehah! *whirls lasso above head and runs away yodeling* 


	11. Chapter Eleven: Sam and the HouseElves

A/N: Oh my god, I haven't updated this in forever! I can't believe it! I'm really sorry! I've just been sooo busy. Please forgive me! *sings the 'I'm Very Sorry' song* But I'm in a good mood today since there's only 35 more days till the next HP book comes out. ^_^ (yes, I'm counting down. I know, I need help)  
  
Beboots: Yep, the 'I'm very Sorry song' is from Calvin and Hobbes. Love those things. Hobbes is o cute! *huggles*  
  
Legolas AND Draco maniac: Draco will come after Aragorn finds all the Hobbits . . . which will probably be somewhere within the next three chapters, maybe sooner. Glad you think it's funny. ;)  
  
Soul: Yep, poor Aragorn . . .  
  
Japanese Girl: Glad you like it! Yeah, I understand about the description thing. Thanks for the criticism. Harry and the rest won't be going to Middle-Earth unless I write a sequel. I probably will, but not for awhile. :)  
  
Aramer: Yeah, for some reason I find Aragorn fun to pick on. :)  
  
Erenriel the Elven Canuck: An elf that lives in an igloo? 0_0 Now there's something new. Wow, you think I'm talented? Good golly gosh! ^_^ I don't knwo whether to bring Boromir and Gimli in or not . . . they're kind of hard to write for. But thanks for reviewing. ^_^  
  
Jordan's Lover: Thanks for all your reviews! ^_^ Glad you think it's funny.  
  
Hmsgirl: ^_^  
  
Lausie: Ehe, sorry about the shortness. Once summer vacation comes I'll hhave more time to write and that means both longer chapters and quicker updates. ^_^  
  
Lady of Punk: Wow, one of the best? I feel honored! ^_^  
  
Reigh Evenstar: Yeah, I don't really know where the plot is going either, but it should lead up to a confrontation with good old Voldie.  
  
Aseku: Glad you like it. Oh, and I'm sure I'll have a nice day in the asylum . . .  
  
nelly1385: *does a mocking imitation of nelly1385* OMG! Didn't you EVER read the books OR watch the movie?! For your info, yes I HAVE read the books and yes I HAVE watched the movie. Merry and Pippin ARE cousins. GET OVER IT! If you don't believe me, then check the family tree found in one of the appendices.  
  
'Merry, Pippin, and Sam. Must find Merry, Pippin, and Sam . . .' muttered Aragorn distractedly as he tramped down a stone stairwell coming off of the Entrance Hall.  
  
'Let's start with Sam . . . he should be easier to find . . . now where would I hide if I were Sam?' As Aragorn was walking down the corridor, he didn't even take time to notice the magnificent paintings lining the walls (most of which featured food). Meanwhile . . .  
  
'Whew, that was close,' breathed Sam, wiping perspiration from his face a he stepped out from his hiding place on the stairs. 'Now all I need to is- WHOA!'  
  
Losing his balance, he tripped down the stairs and went flying. As though in slow motion, he saw himself flying straight toward a large painting featuring a bowl of fruit.  
  
Oh no! He thought sadly. Now Professor Dumbledore shall be angry with me for ruining the nice painting!  
  
Bracing himself for the impact, Sam closed his eyes. However, instead of crashing into the portrait, he flew straight though it.  
  
'Oof!' Sam cried, landing on the floor in a dazed heap.  
  
'Eek! Someone's thrown a giant at us!' squeaked a frantic voice somewhere to Sam's right.  
  
Rolling over, Sam saw a tiny creature with bat-like ears and wearing a tea towel like a toga. Sam sat up and tried to look dignified.  
  
'Hello,' he said politely. 'Who might you be?'  
  
The creature looked around nervously before replying. 'I is Squeaky, sir, Squeaky the house-elf.'  
  
Well, at least its name suits it, thought Sam dryly. But it didn't look ANYTHING like Legolas or any of the other elves Sam had seen. For a moment he amused himself at the idea of Legolas being distantly related to this 'house-elf'.  
  
Meanwhile, many other house elves, who were very curious about this Hobbit that had fallen through the portrait, had begun to gather around.  
  
Sam, feeling quite nervous with so many pairs of eyes focused on him, suddenly noticed Squeaky trying desperately to lift a heavy pot onto the counter. Having been brought up as a servant, Sam immediately helped her with the pot.  
  
'Thank you, sir!' squeaked the house elf. 'You're certainly welcome,' said Sam. 'Anything else I can help with?'  
  
Within five minutes, Sam was chatted amiably with the house elves as he helped to prepare lunch.  
  
A/N: Again, I'm REALLY sorry I've taken forever to update, but I've had zero time. Anyhoo, there only a few weeks left of school, and once vacation (the very word sends me into ecstacy) starts, I'll have much more time to write. ^_^ Anyhoo, as always, review! 


	12. Chapter Twelve: A Scary Suit of Armor

A/N: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHGGGGGGG! IT`S BEEN SOOOOOOOO LONG SINCE I UPDATED THIS GOSH DARN THING!! *kicks her computer and then does a dance to go along with the `I`m Very Sorry Song`*  
  
Lady Foxfire: Yeah, the Maurader`s Map certainly would have come in handy! :P And as for Merry and Pippin, you`ll find out this chapter!  
  
Boots: Ehehehe, forgive me? I just wanted to let everybody know I`m not dead . . .  
  
technetium: WOW! The first REAL constructive criticism I`ve ever gotten! Thank you very much! *bows*  
  
WeasleyTwinsLover1112: Heh heh, I`d like to see that too.  
  
Draco_Girl: Don`t worry, I plan on introducing Draco soon.  
  
Demensha: Hehe, yes your Majesty I shall write another chapter!  
  
Shadow: Thank you! Yippee, another fan! ^_^ I feel loved.  
  
Midgette: I HAD to have a House Elf named Squeaky.  
  
Silver Swan: Sorry, he`s not in this chapter, but don`t worry, I`ll include him plenty in the future, as he`s one of my favorite characters!  
  
Jordan`s Lover: Glad you like it, as usual! Updated Ayana yet? :D  
  
Legolas and Draco maniac: Yep, I like to pick on Aragorn. He`s fun to tease. :)  
  
Neo Granzeon: Gosh, that`s comforting. *begins typing feverishly*  
  
Libitina: Me wrote more! :) *is proud of self*  
  
Kawaii Tenshi: *bows* Thank you!  
  
AlienSmile13: Glad you like it! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Whew! If I`ve forgotten anyone, it`s because my computer plotted against me and deleted your review.  
  
Aragorn marched further down the corridor, grinding his teeth. He hated this game. And where was Mr. Perfect Elf while Aragorn was stumping around the school searching for three maniac Hobbits? Sitting nice and toasty next to a fire with a good book, that`s where!  
  
`I`m never playing this game again as long as I live.` Aragorn decided resolutely. ` . . . . But that still doesn`t change the fact that I still have to find Merry, Pippin and Sam.`  
  
*****  
  
Sam dipped a ladle into a pot of steaming vegetable soup and tasted it. `Nahâ€" needs more salt.`  
  
Squeaky immediately handed him a salt shaker and he poured some in.  
  
He stirred it and tasted it again. `Perfect! That`s prime good soup, mates!`  
  
The house elves all smiled widely at the praise.  
  
***** Merry and Pippin scuttled down the fourth floor corridor.  
  
`Where d`you reckon we should hide, Pip?` asked Merry.  
  
`Somewhere really unexpected . . . ` replied Pippin, looking around. An evil grin spread slowly across his face `I think I see something perfect.`  
  
He pointed, and then they both cackled evilly.  
  
Five minutes later.....  
  
Clank. Clink.  
  
`Boy, wait`ll old Leggy sees us in this!` Pippin said enthusiastically as they clanked down the corridor.  
  
`Heh heh, he`ll be scared out of his elfy wits!` crowed Merry as they reached the staircase.  
  
`Froot Loop.` they chimed together and they jumped onto the staircase as it wound slowly upward.  
  
****  
  
Legolas was sitting in an armchair near the fire, immersed in A Handbook for Hippogriff Care. He didn`t even notice the clanking sounds coming from outside the room until the door came open and a gigantic suit of armor stepped in.  
  
`I WANT YOUR SOUL!!!!!!!!` the metallic menace howled in a spectral voice.  
  
Letting out a yell of surprise, Legolas jumped to his feet, and, surprise surprise, tripped. He crashed into the suit of armor (which had Merry and Pippin inside it), sending himself, the armor, and Merry and Pippin crashing down the staircase.  
  
It didn`t stop once they reached the bottom though. No, instead they kept rolling, knocking over other suits of armor as they went.  
  
`Make it stoooooooooooooooooooop!!!!` wailed Merry as they crashed down another staircase.  
  
`I`m OW trying OW!` yelled Legolas, but really all he could do was cling to the armor and wait for them to come to a halt.  
  
Yelling bloody murder, they continued to crash through tapestries and down staircases, along with a veritable avalanche of other pieces of armor.  
  
****  
  
Sam and the house elves heard the crashes overhead. They looked at each other, shrugged, and then went back to kneading oatmeal scones.  
  
****  
  
CRASH! BANG! A very bedraggled Legolas, Merry, and Pippin tumbled down the marble staircase surrounded by various objects that were caught in the `flood`.  
  
They landed in a dazed heap on the stone floor of the Entrance Hall.  
  
Aragorn dashed up one of the side staircases and saw the pile of debris. He also spotted the two Hobbits sprawled on the floor. `HA!!! I found you! I win!!!` He proceeded to do a rather clumsy victory dance.  
  
The Hobbits were too dizzy to notice, but Legolas looked on with pained amusement. A great warrior Aragorn may be, but alas, dancing was not his forte.  
  
(A/N TA DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Spare a review? :3) 


	13. Chapter Thirteen: More of Aragorn's Danc...

A/N: Hiya peeps! I'm BA-ACK!  
  
Silver Saffire: Yes, actually the 'I want your soul' is the EVIL PANCAKE FROM KENTUCKY's line, so he ended up suing Merry and Pippin for it, but I got all that taken care of . . . *whew*  
  
Shadow: Glad you still like it, and yes, I know that I take dreadfully long in updating. You see, this funny thing happened when I was on my way to the library to work . . .  
  
Alien: YAY! I knew I could count on you! ^_________^ Glad you liked it.  
  
LADM: HAH! Aragorn's a really pathetic dancer. *points and laughs at Aragorn*  
  
Kawaii Tenshi: *laughs hysterically for no apparent reason* I am the all- powerful fanfiction author . . . Ph33r . . . . muahahahahah . . .  
  
Aramer: YAY! You're back! *bonks Aramer with the Cardboard Tube of Ouchiness in welcome* You think it's perfect? Good golly gosh!  
  
Jordan's Lover: GRR! UPDATE AYANA! NOW! GRRR! DO IT OR I'LL CRY!  
  
Burning Phoenix: Hehe, yeah, I think the bit about dancing Aragorn was my fave bit too . . .  
  
Yay, I have fans! ^__________________^ Hehe, Draco lovers, you're in for a treat!  
  
*********  
  
'I win, I win!' sang Aragorn off-key as he clumsily danced midst the wreckage.  
  
Legolas, despite the fact that he was sore all over from his previous ordeal, was trying (and almost failing) to hide his laughter.  
  
Pippin, who had nearly recovered, looked up. 'Er . . . . Strider? What are you doing?'  
  
Aragorn stopped dancing immediately, his embarrassment evident by the dull blush spreading across his face. 'Well, I was . . . eh, I was . . . .'  
  
'What in name of Salazar Slytherin happened here?!' A shout rang through the Entrance Hall, causing the four to jump and look around wildly for the source.  
  
A blonde-haired boy was striding swiftly through the wreckage towards them.  
  
Aragorn's previous rather silly mood was replaced instantly by his cool, collected one. He sized the boy up instinctively.  
  
He appeared to be about the same age (though a bit taller) as Harry, but his robes were hemmed in emerald instead of crimson. His silver-blond hair was slicked back and he had piercing grey eyes.  
  
'Well?!' the boy said impatiently. 'Aren't you going to answer my question?' He spoke with a rather snobbish and infuriating tone, but otherwise did not seem to be of any threat.  
  
Aragorn peered down at the youth with as stern a look as he could manage. 'My friends and I had some . . . ah . . . trouble with the suits of armor.'  
  
Legolas looked on scornfully. He disliked the boy on first sight.  
  
'Who are you?' the boy demanded. Aragorn was a little taken aback by the boy's impudence, but decided to humor him.  
  
'I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. My friends here are Legolas Greenleaf, Meriadoc Brandybuck, and Peregrin Took.'  
  
The boy sneered.  
  
'I'm Draco Malfoy, but that would be Master Malfoy to you.'  
  
This last statement caused both Legolas and Aragorn's jaws to drop open in amazement.  
  
The nerve! Legolas thought angrily. What does he take us for, commoners?! He started forward.  
  
'Now you listen here, boy-' But before he could even finish his sentence, Merry and Pippin had swaggered over to Malfoy.  
  
'Oy, you don't look so tough!' said Pippin scornfully.  
  
'Aye, I'd wager one good punch could knock him out cold, eh Pip?'  
  
This time Draco was the one who was taken aback. He stared at the two Hobbits and mouthed wordlessly, looking like a fish.  
  
'See, he's downright terrified, so he is!' crowed Merry.  
  
'I am not!' shouted Draco, going red in the face.  
  
'Are too!' retorted Pippin.  
  
'Are not!'  
  
'Are too!'  
  
'Are not!'  
  
'Are too!'  
  
'Are not!'  
  
Things would have continued in this manner for a long time, if it had not been for the timely arrival of Professor McGonagall.  
  
'What's going on?!!' She skidded to a halt, gaping at all the wreckage. 'Who . . . what . . .' She looked up at Aragorn, Legolas, Merry and Pippin, who were all looking shamefaced.  
  
'Who is responsible for this?!' she almost screamed. ' . . . Explain yourselves at once!'  
  
'I didn't do anything!' Draco exclaimed angrily. 'It was them. Ara- whatever, the two midgets, and the dumb blonde!'  
  
At this Aragorn actually had to restrain Legolas from leaping at Draco's throat.  
  
'Ten points from Slytherin for disrespect to your elders, Malfoy.' McGonagall barked. 'Now go to your Common Room.'  
  
Draco stomped towards the dungeons, grumbling and kicking pieces of armor out of the way as he went.  
  
Merry and Pippin, who had been making rude gestures at Malfoy's retreating back, promptly stood to attention as McGonagall turned to them.  
  
'You two,' she said sternly.'Get up to Professor Dumbledore's office.' She whirled on Aragorn and Legolas, who were both sniggering. 'And that means you, too!' she screamed.  
  
They both wilted under the Professor's furious glare and retreated up the littered marble staircase.  
  
A/N: Next chapter: Frodo on a broomstick! ^_____________^ And sorry about the chapter length, but hopefully my introducing Draco makes up for it? *dives under desk as many random objects including fish, rubber chickens, and flowerpots are thrown at her* 


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Well, why didn't you T...

A/N: *waves frantically* Hey everybody! Here's my Christmas gift to you all: A new chappie of Ancient Magic! Yes, I know it's been ages, but I am SO GOING TO CONTINUE THIS STORY! *brandishes EVIL FRYING PAN OF DESTRUCTION aggressively* AND I SAW RETURN OF THE KING!!! OH MY GOD, IT WAS AWESOME! The eagles! The dragons! *faints from amazement* It's too awesome for words. Faramir's dad is a psychopath! Merry and Pippin are cute! And so is Frodo! And Sam! Heck, all the Hobbits are cute! It was just! So! COOL!!! *goes into fangirl mode and screams her head off until Sam knocks her out with his frying pan*  
  
Sam: She was getting annoying. *shrugs*  
  
Frodo: *comes on the stage, waves at everyone cheerily, then drags the unconscious Katani off the stage*  
  
Merry and Pippin: *march out*  
  
Pippin: Since Katani's unavailable right now, we'll read the review responses!  
  
Merry: And since there's no telling when she'll be available again, we'll probably do the End-of-Chapter-Author's-Note too! *smiles adorably*  
  
Audience: Awwwwwwwwww! ^___________^ Kawaii!  
  
Pippin: *ahem* *starts to read*  
  
Frodomeg: Yay, more fans are always welcome! *hands Frodomeg a cookie*  
  
Lady Fuzzy: Who knows . . . They might! *DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUN*  
  
Silver Saffire: Of COURSE I'll have more Draco in later chapters! It's priceless to see him dissing Legolas! ^_^  
  
Thu6666: Well, I'm not actually all that knowledgeable about LOTR characters, so it's hard to keep them completely in character all the time.  
  
LADM: YAY! I kept Draco in-character! *does Kit's Little Funky Dance (tm)*  
  
ShadowPirate: Hehe, don't worry, Fred and George will make their into soon, muahaha . . .  
  
Jordan's Lover: Hehe, good job! That sure showed Draco! *Draco falls the floor with the pie in his face* And thank you for you kindness. :)  
  
AlienSmile13: *edges away in fear*  
  
Thom Verdace: Thank you! *curtsies*  
  
Dragonlordsapprentice: Oh, I just LOVE teasing Aragorn and Legolas . . . It's SO much fun to make them fight. *looks really, REALLY evil* *Legolas and Aragorn glare at her*  
  
Raye Hino: Yes yes, they are kawaii aren't they? *pinches Draco's cheek* *looks offended* Of course girls can breakdance! *breakdances herself*  
  
Aramer: *grins and wields Carboard Tube of Ouchiness* Laughing to tears, huh? It's that funny? 0_o *goes and reads it over again*  
  
Soul: Thank you. :) Loki's doing much better now.  
  
Queen Amelie: Thank you and I hope your brother is okay. :)  
  
Ginnylava: Of course your review helps! Loki's doing much better now. Thank you very much! :)  
  
LOTRWolf: Thank you for not nagging. :) Anyhoo, here's the new chappie.  
  
Pippin: And we'd like to specially thank all those who gave their best wishes to Loki and the late John Hart.  
  
Frodo: Thanks to people like you who give your kindness to those in need, the Harts are doing much better.  
  
Merry: Now, as Katani would say, ON WITH THE FIC!!!  
  
************************  
  
'I dunno, Harry. Are you sure about this?' said Frodo nervously.  
  
'Of course I am!' said Harry enthusiastically.  
  
They were standing in the middle of the Quidditch Pitch, both with broomsticks in hand.  
  
'I really don't think this is a good idea . . .' Frodo muttered, gripping the handle to his broom tightly.  
  
'It's easy!' Harry said in what he thought was an encouraging manner. 'Just kick off the ground! Go on!'  
  
Frodo gulped and took a deep breath. He braced himself and kicked off the ground as lightly as he possibly could. It wasn't enough. In almost a split second he had rocketed nearly fifty feet off the ground.  
  
'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHHHH!!!' he screamed.  
  
Harry, who had not expected this to happen, immediately leapt onto his own broom and flew after the flyaway hobbit.  
  
'Help meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!' Frodo cried as his broom did a barrel roll, and then suddenly flipped over and dove towards the ground.  
  
'PULL UP, FRODO! PULL UP!' Harry screamed, diving after the hobbit. And pull up Frodo did.  
  
With a comical-sounding smack they collided head on.  
  
By this time, of course, they had drifted over to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Both toppling off their brooms, they crashed through the foliage.  
  
Frodo landed with a splash in a patch of marshy area. Splattered with mud from head to toe, he wiped pondwater out of his eyes and look around. 'Harry?' he called.  
  
'Up here.' said a disgruntled voice.  
  
Frodo looked up to see his friend hanging from a tree limb by the back of his robes, arms crossed over his chest and looking murderous.  
  
'We tell no one of this. Understood?'  
  
Frodo pulled himself from the muddy water with a squelch. 'Perfectly.'  
  
'Good. Now get me down.' *************  
  
Aragorn had seen many terrifying things in his life. Misshapen orcs, lumbering trolls, stampeding Oliphants, sinister Nazgul, all these he had seen and fought.  
  
But none of things were anywhere near as terrifying as Minerva McGonagall when she was angry.  
  
'MESS EVERYWHERE!! HAVE YOU NO RESPECT FOR MAGICAL ARTIFACTS?!' Professor McGonagall screamed at Aragorn and Legolas, who were both cringing against the wall.  
  
Merry and Pippin stood smugly behind McGonagall, mimicking her every movement until she whirled around at them. 'AND YOU TWO! DON'T THINK YOU'LL GET OFF EASY JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE SMALL! YOU'RE AS MUCH AT FAULT AS THOSE TWO WRETCHES ARE!' She gestured at Aragorn and Legolas.  
  
Pippin put on his most charming face. 'I'm dreadfully sorry, Ma'am, but you know, they told us to do it.'  
  
McGonagall blinked. 'What do you mean, Mr. Took?'  
  
Merry caught on immediately. 'Well, you see, Professor, we didn't want to do it, but they said if we didn't wreck everything, they'd lock us into a broom cupboard.'  
  
Legolas and Aragorn opened their mouths in outrage, but cringed further against the wall as McGonagall whirled on them again.  
  
At this point, Aragorn wouldn't have been surprised if she had been breathing fire as she pointed her finger at the office door.  
  
'I want the hall outside my office so clean that I can see my face in it. Now go.' With a flick of her wand she conjured two sponges and a bucket of water.  
  
Only five minutes later, Legolas and Aragorn were up to their ears in soapsuds as they knelt on the corridor floor and scrubbed it.  
  
'This is all your fault.' snarled Aragorn, scrubbing the floor with a vengeance.  
  
'How is it MY fault?!' exclaimed Legolas angrily.  
  
'*I* wasn't the one who crashed down five floors with an avalanche of nick- nacks.' said Aragorn.  
  
'That was only because Merry and Pippin blundered around in a suit of armor and knocked everything over!' counted Legolas.  
  
'Like I believe that.' growled Aragorn, turning around to dunk his sponge in the bucket (which continually refilled itself).  
  
There was a squelch as Legolas's sponge hit Aragorn in the back of the head.  
  
Aragorn whirled around to glare at Legolas, who was lying flat on his back and laughing hysterically. Grinning demonically, Aragorn grabbed the bucket of sudsy water and advanced on the elf.  
  
Legolas looked up. 'Aragorn? What are you doing with that bucket? . . . . Aragorn? Agh, NO- AAIIIE!'  
  
SPLAT.  
  
This time it was Aragorn laughing at the drenched elf.  
  
Legolas immediately snatched the now refilled bucket and dumped its contents onto the Ranger's head.  
  
Aragorn blinked bewilderedly for a minute, then lunged for the bucket once again. Thus started a water fight that would be talked about by Hogwarts students for years to come.  
  
A/N:  
  
Pippin and Merry: *singing* This is the end of our show!  
  
Frodo and Sam: Merry Christmas and a happy new year!! ^_______________________^  
  
Aragorn: *comes out* Is there any particular reason why Katani is tied to a chair offstage?  
  
Hobbits: Er . . . *shifty eyes* *run away*  
  
Katani: *hops out onto the now empty stage in her chair* Where'd everybody go? Read and review people! Tootles! And hope you all have a GREAT Christmas!!! Or Hanukkah!! Or whatever! *hops back out* 


End file.
